


A feather too many

by Damien_buttons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_buttons/pseuds/Damien_buttons
Summary: The red medic sneaks into merasmus’es home in hopes of stealing his bombonomicon but is found out and cursed , the next morning when he wakes up he finds an interesting surprise.That’s all for now
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A feather too many

The night was cold and airy , the clouds thundering overhead and rumbling. Rain had not presented itself yet but was close to, the wind picked up and the trees around the base swung back and forth in mesmerizing patterns , the limbs curving and churning.   
It was practically pitch black out , thirty to midnight on a falls eve. 

Ludwig has been waiting all day for this , he had been planning his route for weeks. his entry , his exit , his purpose and entire attempt. That blasted book would be the solution to all of his problems , no more needing to heal his team mates , no more work for countless hours on end , no more transplants or deaths. With this book he would be unstoppable and it wouldn’t take him away from what he wanted to do most… just have the freedom to be a person rather than a tool working for infinite hours. People crying “ medic “ here and “doctor” there. He’d be free of his time. More experimenting , more socializing …. more sanity…. the boys seem to only come to him when they need something, it gets really tiring after sometime especially over the course of years.

He packed his bag and put it around his shoulder humming to himself , his voice echoing throughout the empty space of his lab. Cleaner than a whistle. Originally it was messy and sopped up with blood , tools laying this way and that but he cleaned it all up because he was always so busy with patients, it was more efficient to have everything laid out in a working and clean order. Archimedes' cage lay in a corner , hung up on a wall. Of course the bird never stayed put , he kept the door open because he loved the company , he was one of his only friends. The floors were pure tile , shiny and glossy from constant mopping and polishing, his footsteps making a pure clicking sound when he walked on them. He looked up to check the time while he finished adjusting himself “11:34”. He looked into a mirror at his appearance to make sure he was completely concealed. Head to toe in all black , a black circular sun hat that covered his head and hid his eyes , a black cloak similar to his medic coat but with different hues and no patched , a long sleeved turtle neck , tight silver belt and black slacks that curved into a pair of black buckled boots. Along with his small bag around his waist.

He was set , he picked Archimedes off of a nearby shelf, white and feathery as he was ‘ and snuggled the winged creature up against his cheek affectionately the bird “ cooing “ in return “ I vill come back daddy just has to run a small erind tonight “ , he kissed the bird in its fluffy cheek before sitting it down and making one last check that he had everything before grabbing his keys and leaving. He shut the door behind before stepping out into the dimly lit hallway and began his venture to his car. His shuffling echoed through the long corridor when out of nowhere sniper came. This was unusual because he was always in his van outside. He saw the abundance all in black and froze “ oi , what are ya doin , who are ya ? “ , medic tilted his hat back slightly to look him in his hazel eyes , his confused anxious look turned to relief “ ya gave me a fright there , don’t do that again please mate , some of us gotta worry about spies gettin in here “ medic nodded and fixed his hat staying quiet “ what are ya doin out at this time anyways, you usually asleep by now ? And what’s with all the black , did ya just return from a funeral , lighten up “ snipes smiled a bit and tucked his shades into his own front pocket “ any who , it’s Nona my business but me and a few of the guys are Havin a game night in the lounge if ya wanna join , we could use a pair of extra hands but I understand if not “ he shrugged and cleared his throat before noticing how quiet and empty medic was being and grew suspicious.

He took a few steps towards him and then jumped onto him abruptly to spy check. Ludwig helped out and shrieked his classic medic cries and pushed the sniper off of him huffing “ what in the world is wrong wis you , do not ever lay a hand on meinself.“

Sniper stood up and backed away with his hands up in defense “ sorry mate , had to be positive “ he chuckled , “ anyways you’ll know where we are , he waved goodbye and headed down his own path , medic fixed his cape and such giving the snipers back dirty looks until he fixed himself accordingly and headed outside to his car a “1900 Volkswagen karmann ,It was a pretty tan color”. The air outside hit him like a bus . He shook his head several times before retrieving his keys from his coat pocket again and opened his door and hopped in. 

He continuously thought about his plan and his idea , the entire way there . It span through his mind like a never ending Farris wheel. The drive took about twenty minutes and he was there , just him and merasmus , his home was a crooked old mansion in the middle of nowhere. Soldier had come across it one day unintentionally and what happened after was terrifying but the medic was sure he knew what he was doing, he stepped out and closed his door quietly before heading inside , the house was old and creaky , like it could fall to shambles at any second . Medic put on a pair of night vision goggles as he looked around and found a staircase . He turned his boots onto a stealth mode as he went up the stairs which practically made him weightless so nothing would creak and wake the old magician up. He got to a long hallway upstairs , cobwebs surrounded the entire plain but he worked through it and got to the old snake eaters room. It was surrounded with cold , dead candles and scrolls of paper . There was a bed in a corner where he slept and a book upon a table just laying there quietly. He took a swallow before stepping in and sneaking over to the book , he glanced at the old fool occasionally to make sure he wasn’t awake before curiosity struck and he wanted to see what he looked like , the only person who had ever seen him was soldier and even again , he’s crazy. Ludwig wanted to see for himself , he crept over silently and looked at his covered face , just looking over him before a cooing occurred in one of his pockets , he looked down to see Archimedes perched and huddled into one of his pockets. 

He nearly lost his mind when he noticed and tried to keep as quiet as possible before the bird tweeted and merasmus opened his large green eyes. Medic gulped and flew to the floor to hide even though it was pointless. The magician struck out of bed and hovered above the ground looming over medic. He was tall , so very tall .his skin was tainted green and his eyes glowed .He wore a black cloak that covered his entire body and he roared in anger and might “ you dare sneak into my home and awake me from my slumber !, shame , SHAME ON YOU ,” he waved his hands and repeated a few gibberish phrases as the book flew to his hands and flipped dramatically to a random page. He lifted the frightful medic up who hyperventilated in terror. Wind howling and whooshing around. Papers getting stuck in the crossfire as they fluttered around . He stripped the black off of all of his clothing which left him in complete white . , he took the bird out of his pocket and waved his fingers around . Ludwig could barely keep his eyes open anymore as he bundled up and scrunched in fear , his hearing going out into a ringing noise as he fainted and laid limply in the air. 

It was all black after that 

Merasmus returned him and his car back to the red base as if he had never gone in the first place but when medic woke up that next morning , what came to greet him wasn’t as pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its weird but we’ll see where this goes if people keep reading


End file.
